


The Wedding Technique

by M14Mouse



Series: Techniques Verse [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternative Title: Beyonce made Bucky put a ring on it., Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Humor, I want something fluffy before Endgames, M/M, We need fluff before Endgames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 16:12:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Peter explained to Tony on what happened inside the Soul Stone.  Apparently, a lot.





	The Wedding Technique

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

“Hello, Peter. Just calling to see how you were doing,” Tony said over the phone. 

“I am fine, Mr. Stark. It just weird to be back,” Peter said. 

“I bet.” 

“I mean…the sky is all the same color now. I mean…there are sunsets and sunrises….”

“Same color?” 

“Huh…Sometimes, when we woke up, it was purple…or green…sometimes, it was blue. Once, it was a rainbow color…Wanda and I had to explain to some kids that Skittles weren’t going to come raining down.”

He blinked for a moment. 

“Anything else?” 

“The buildings were made of glass. It was beautiful and creepy because you couldn’t really break the glass. Ms. Hill and I had a theory that it was made of…”

“Whoa…Whoa…back up. Buildings made of glass?” 

“Kind of…unbreakable glass. It kind of freak people out…you know, beside being stuck in a soul stone. But don’t worry, Mr. Stark. We handled it.” 

“Handle it?” 

“Uh…huh. You guys were Avengers outside of the Soul Stone. We were Avengers on the inside. Mr. Fury and Ms. Hill were the head head people. Because you know…they are scary and make people do what they want.” 

“That they are.” 

“But out in the field, Mr. Falcon was the leader.” 

He blinked. 

Wilson! Really?! 

“Sam?” 

“Uh huh. There was a vote and Peter and Dr. Strange lost.” 

“Okay…back up. Explain it from the beginning.” 

“Hold on. There is someone else on the line. Oh, hey, Groot,” Peter said. 

“I am Groot,” Groot said on the other line. 

“Of course, we are still on tonight. Ned is so pumped.” 

“I am Groot.”

“Yes, Aunt May is making your favorite.” 

“I am Groot.” 

“I know, right?! Oh, Mr. Stark is on the other line. I was just telling Mr. Stark about the vote.” 

“I…am Groot.” 

“It was a mess until Mr. Falcon put his foot down. He is just as scary as Mr. Fury. He had his Captain America face on and everything. Mr. Bucky was impressed.” 

“I am Groot.” 

“I know, right? I am glad that he isn’t mad at us. I think because he likes us. Who wouldn't? We are awesome. Anyway, Doctor Strange and Peter wanted to be leaders of the Avengers. Not everyone agreed because they thought that they couldn’t lead their way out of a paper bag. That is what Mr. Fury said. Well, he said some other things too…”

“I am Groot.” 

“You’re right, Groot. They weren’t very nice and I won’t repeat them. Anyway, Mr. Fury suggested Mr. Falcon even if he didn’t want to be the leader. Everyone agreed that Sam would be an excellent leader and voted for him. Well…almost everyone. Anyway, he grumbled a lot about it in the beginning. Mr. Bucky grinned the entire time. It was funny. Bucky found a Captain America shirt to honor the occasion. It was very funny. But really, Mr. Falcon is a great leader.”

“I am…Groot.” 

“You tell him, Groot.” 

“I am…groot.” 

“Man, don’t feel bad about that. Mr. Falcon wasn’t mad at you. He understood. Being a teenager sucks…a lot.” 

“I AM Groot.” 

“I know that he got hurt but he really didn’t get mad. He sat next to you and everything. Best of all, Mr. Bucky wasn’t mad either. You know how Mr. Bucky gets when Mr. Falcon gets hurt.” 

He heard a sniff from the other phone. This was perfectly normal to hear a conversation between alien tree and the kid. Part of him wanted to interrupt but another part of him wanted to know. 

He wanted to know what he missed. 

“I am groot.”

“Come on, man. Don’t beat yourself up. Do you want me to call Mr. Falcon?” 

“I AM GROOT!”

“Okay…we won’t call Mr. Falcon for now. How about we talk about something else? Oh, we can talk about the wedding!” 

“The wedding? Wait…Sam and Bucky’s wedding? I thought that they were going to wait.”

“They are doing another one. To quote Mr. Bucky, he wants to see Steve ugly girl cry. They also want Mr. Rogers and Ms. Natasha plan it. Although, I don’t think that will top the one we did. It was great.” 

“Okay…how did that all happen?” 

“Beyoncé told Mr. Bucky put a ring on it.”

“I know that you like your music but…”

“No, really. After a huge battle with some robot aliens, Beyoncé really told Mr. Bucky to put a ring on it before someone else does the job. Mr. Bucky wasn’t happy about it. Mr. Falcon was amused. I think that they wanted to wait but…with everything. It was hard. We just didn’t know. But the wedding…kind of helped. It gave us focus and hope. It was fun. Oh, she even performed at the wedding.” 

He blinked. 

“It was great. Everything was beautiful. The sky was rainbow again. Mantis and Groot went all out. Flowers were everywhere. Mantis was kind of the wedding planner. She is scary when things didn’t go as planned. Maybe, you should invite her to be yours? She would do a great job!”

“Uhh…I will take to Pep about it.” 

“Okay…Mr. Bucky and Mr. Falcon were handsome in their suits. Only wish that I was that handsome when I went to prom. Ms. Gamora and Ms. Hill did a great job there. Ms. Hill said that boys can’t dress themselves. I think Mr. Bucky and Mr. Falcon were kind of upset about that. Groot was the flower tree and Mantis was the flower girl. I was the ring bearer because Mr. Falcon’s little cousin was throwing up. Wanda was Mr. Bucky’s best woman. Drax was Mr. Bucky’s best man. Mr. T'Challa was Mr. Falcon’s best man. Ms. Gamora was Mr. Falcon’s best woman. Peter did the music. Mr. Fury was the one that did the ceremony. It was short, sweet and everyone cried. And you can tell…you know that they really loved each other. I kind of want that when I am older. They had that look, you know. Do you think that I will?

“I think so, kid.” 

He really hoped so. The kid was one of a kind. 

“I am groot.” 

“You too, Groot. You too. Most of all, the party was wild.” 

“I am groot!”

“I know right! The light show was amazing. The food…so good. Who knew Doc could dance? Although, I really thought that he was drunk. Peter couldn’t really dance…drunk or sober.” 

“I am groot.” 

“That is true. Everyone was drunk expect for a few of us.” 

“Kid…,” He said. 

“Expect me! I wasn’t drunk, Mr. Stark. I promise! Tell him, Groot.”

“I am groot. I am groot.” 

“See?!” 

He sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

“I believe you, kid. Anything else?” 

“I am groot.” 

“Well…we continue doing superhero stuff. We tried. Honest. We tried to figure out how to get of the stone. We just couldn’t…sometimes, we lost hope. I missed Aunt May and home…a lot. I would go up on top of the building for hours. Mr. Falcon would land next to me. He didn’t say anything…and I would start talking. Mr. Falcon is a very good listener. Sometimes, Mr. Bucky would join us. They would tell us stories about Captain America. Did Mr. Steve really jump out a plane without a parachute?” 

"All the time."

"That...would actually explain a lot."

“I am groot.” 

“Yes, you missed Rocket so much. They didn’t judge. We kind of there for each other. We weren’t from the same teams but…we kind of become one.”

“Is that why you call them Mr. Falcon and Mr. Bucky?” 

Okay, he was kind of amused by that fact. Totally going to rub it in their faces. 

“They tried to tell me that I can call them by their first names. I don’t know. It felt weird. It is kind of like you, Mr. Stark. I have too much respect not to call them that,” Peter said. 

His throat tightened up. Damn it, kid. 

He heard a beeping noise on Peter’s side. 

“Shoot! I must go, Mr. Stark. Talk to you soon, okay? Seeya soon, Groot!” Peter said. 

“Okay, kid. Seeya around. You too, Groot,” He said. 

“I am groot!” Groot said. 

He heard both hang up. He hit the end button then scroll through his contact. He hit Sam’s number.   
It rang for a few moments before he heard someone pick up. 

“Hello?” Sam said. 

“So, I just had an interesting conversation with the kid.” 

“About?” 

“About the soul stone…kind of wondering if it was true, Mr. Leader.” 

He heard Sam groaned softly and another familiar laugh in the background.

“…. Which part? Beyoncé or the weird sky….” 

End

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I promise you guys a wedding fic. This is what happened. I have no idea where it came from. I built the whole fic around the quote Beyoncé told Mr. Bucky put a ring on it and I ran with it. My life choices for this series. XD Anyway, thank you guys for your support for this series. You guys are always awesome. I wouldn't have continue this series without you. My next fic for this series will be softer...less humor and more awww. Again, read and review if you wish.


End file.
